St. John's Hospital
Overview St. John's Hospital is a claustrophobic map consisting mostly of long, dark corridors. The hallways create a maze of winding walls, and the lack of access to direct routes means both investigators and creature will be maneuvering around the walls to try and find their objectives. The hallways are also littered with gurneys, trash bags, and corpses. Occasionally, the corpses can be heard wheezing. The hospital features various locations within it such as a morgue, a boiler room, operating rooms, a church, a kitchen, a bathroom and shower room, and a library. These also tend to be the spawn locations of the tapes. Description Once a Hospital of great importance, nowadays abandoned. Surprisingly, the equipment inside shows and excellent state of conservation. Gallery File:20161121185121 1.jpg File:20161121185628 1.jpg File:20161121185724 1.jpg File:20161121185000 1.jpg File:20161121184922 1.jpg File:20170113231615 1.jpg Tape Recordings The following are transcripts of all the possible audio clips one can receive when picking up a tape in St. John's Hospital.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIpQhMOxCpw * "An autopsy won't reveal anything. It leaves no trace in the body, but the mind..." * "The thermal pools would be nice if they weren't filled with that putrid liquid... Disgusting." * "There were files hidden in the morgue. Many undocumented patients. One registered there... These must be known." * "The blood is still fresh... Someone had a feast tonight." * "There are some unique ingredients in the pharmacy. How did they obtain them? What did they plan to use them?" * "The sound of the stone pillar grinding the stone... The sounds of bones breaking." * "Mountains of files stored here... But not many people had the keys. How am I supposed to find any clue here?" * "The director was aware of the situation. He was given specimens, but he couldn't find what he was looking for." * "Give me some more time! I'll tell you how to read this! It will get ingrained in your mind, forever!" * "This old building surely had asbestos in the walls. Either way, there's always death surrounding a hospital." * "We've been near each other for a while. She's small, with long black hair and a sad face. She won't speak." * "I know how it works. I understand the glyphs. I'll tell you how to do it. Let's end this now." * "Have no fear... Have no fear while fighting the endless struggle. Don't fear death... Embrace life." * "We can support each other for now, but as time goes by we may change sides... Until we end up with a monster inside of us." * "I've been spending the night here, with these corpses. The smell is not that bad, after a while." * "With them as they run for a while, and then we deserve this... We all may deserve this." * "She told me to stay here and wait, but... How much time has passed since?" * "I think someone came here first. We found some old equipment... It seems some things are still working." * "Humans can avoid sleeping entirely for quite some time, huh? I can think even clearer now..." * "I've been reading a lot lately... In a way, I don't remember much... But my head feels filled to the brim." Note: Biohazard Gaming left a comment on "All White Noise 2 Tape Recordings" that was used as a base for this section. References Category:Location